


Adventure in London

by AssassinEnigma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alana Rose Dorian, Assassins, Blighters - Freeform, Combat, Elise de la Serre - Freeform, Evie frye - Freeform, Fighting, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Juliette Marie Dorian, Leonard Frye, London, London Underground, Master Assassins, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Other, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinEnigma/pseuds/AssassinEnigma
Summary: May, 1861. Master Assassin Juliette Marie Dorian and her daughter and apprentice Alana Rose Dorian visit an apothecary in London to pick up a prescription for an ailing Elise. After picking up the prescription, they run into trouble in the form of Blighters. What will happen next?





	Adventure in London

**Author's Note:**

> In my AU, Elise de la Serre survives the events at the end of Assassin's Creed Unity and becomes a successful Master Assassin after being exiled from the Templar Order in 1795.

LONDON, MAY 1861

The sun was beginning to make its descent behind the mighty St. Paul’s Cathedral. The streets themselves were still bustling with life, crowds of people stopping off into shops and stalls buying goods and wares. Among the crowd were two Assassins. One was Master Assassin Juliette Marie Dorian, who was back in London for the first time in fourteen years. Her last appearance in London was back in 1847 when she successfully assassinated Templar Grand Master Robert Starrick in the Mansion Building. At her side was her only daughter and her apprentice, Alana Rose Dorian, who was visiting London for the first time. It was also the first time Alana had been outside of the Goff House for the first time in weeks, and not buried in Assassin Theory and training. Juliette approved of how Alana handled her studies, and easily thought Alana could become an accomplished theorist in her own right one day. Juliette pulled her pocket watch out and looked at the time, which read 5:25. Juliette tucked the watch back into her pocket, catching her daughter’s attention.

“Are we almost at the apothecary, Mother?” Alana asked grumpily, fixing her white dress shirt before shoving her hand into her right pocket.

Juliette ran her hand through her strands of brown-grey hair and placed her hand on her hip, looking down at her impatient daughter, patting her on the back.

“Yes, Alana-bana. We are almost there. Going through the crowd will just delay our arrival. Follow me.”

Juliette quickly turned down an alleyway, looking down every entrance as if she was looking for. Alana was confused as to what her mother was looking for, but followed anyway. 

“What’s going on Mother?” Alana asked curiously as her mother carried on. “You’re confusing me.”

“Blighters, Alana. Don’t want to run into those men.”

Alana began to think as she walked along. She’s heard of the Blighters before. They were the street gang that lurked around London, and were a constant thorn in Juliette’s side when she was in London. Led by known criminal Maxwell Roth, Alana had heard that Grand Master Crawford Starrick himself paid Roth and a handful of his associates to instill fear and misery into the working class of London. 

A task that they were succeeding at if her mother was watching out for them.

Alana flicked out her Hidden Blade as well each time Juliette stopped, and flicked it back in whenever Juliette did as well. The two Assassins made it to the end of the alleyway, arriving at a much quieter street. Turning to the left, Juliette and Alana walked down the street for a few moments before approaching the apothecary, which was easily distinguishable by a red cross sign hanging atop the aging brick building. Juliette entered the building first, with Alana closing the door behind her once she was in the building as well. The apothecary looked up at the two women after mixing a prescription. Alana couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s twirly black moustache, which earned her a stern look from her mother. 

“Hello there m’ladies!” He greeted with a light tap of his top hat. “Welcome to Ryan’s Apothecary! My name is Ryan, and how may I help you this fine day?”

Juliette cleared her throat. “My name is Juliette Marie Dorian, and this is my daughter Alana Rose. We are here to pick up a prescription of morphine.”

Alana flattened her buttoned dress shirt. 

“It is for my grandmother Elise. She is in great pain and needs it immediately.”

Ryan smiled as he sifted through his prescriptions, eventually finding a vial and a hypodermic needle, placing both in a pouch.

“For you, Juliette.” Ryan smiled as he handed Juliette the pouch. “I hope Elise’s pain is alleviated soon!”

“Thank you, Ryan.” Juliette reassured him, tucking it into her long black overcoat. “I’ll write when we return to Crawley.”

Juliette nodded her head and walked out of the apothecary. Alana followed suit with a head nod of her own before walking out the door herself. 

“Now, back to the carriage park.” 

Alana looked back at her mother and smiled, walking close by.

About damn time.

The two women were walking down the alleyway when they were startled by the sudden snap of a twig and the collapsing of rubble. Juliette flicked out her golden Hidden Blade, anticipating an attack. Alana’s iron Hidden Blade, which had a rose engraved into it, slid out from its bracer at the flick of her wrist. Juliette grabbed Alana and held her close. Approaching were three Blighters, identifiable by their red coats, carrying flaming boards and knives. Alana gulped.

“Well well, look who we ‘ave here men!” The Blighter on the right slurred, pointing to the two women. “What are these two pretty ladies doing on a stroll through our territory?”

Alana looked up to see the shape of a fist with a blade pointing downwards painted on the red brick wall. This was their territory indeed, and the two of them waltzed right into it.

“Fuck off, both of you!” Juliette shouted back, gesturing with her right hand, telling them to leave.

The men caught wind of Juliette’s Hidden Blade among her gestures.

“Lookie here, mates! They’re Assassins!” The Blighter on the left smirked as he tossed his rusted blade into the air, catching it by its hilt. “We kill them here, Roth is gonna pay us out the ass in shillings!”

The Blighter in the middle smiled confidently before charging into battle with his comrades. The Blighter in the middle picked out Juliette and grappled with her, leaving Alana on her own to face the two men with flaming boards, freshly lit. Alana began to panic. She could feel her heart racing as she fended off the two men blow by blow. Alana went for a strike with her blade. The Blighter in front of her was aware of this, and he caught her wrist, bending it back each time she tried to go for his jugular. Behind her, the second Blighter she was facing fully lit his flaming board and placed it behind Alana without her noticing. He slowly began to force Alana down onto the board. Alana tried to resist, each attempt in vain as the heat got more and more intense. Then, it finally happened. Alana could feel the flames burn away her shirt. Alana let out a pained scream as she was pinned against the board. Juliette’s Hidden Blade pierced her Blighter’s throat as soon as she heard Alana’s scream. She turned around to see Alana pinned between two burning boards. Juliette rushed over to the Blighter pinning Alana’s shoulders down and tackled him, immediately ending his life with a swift slit of his throat. Looking down at her left arm, Alana saw it was free. Unbeknownst to the Blighter, Alana let out a scream from the top of her lungs as she flicked out her blade and placed a well placed strike through the right side of his throat. The rose on her blade was at the base of the wound. Alana quickly pulled the blade out and shoved the body off of her. Throwing the burning boards off of her, Alana rolled around in an effort to put out what remained of the flames. When the flames were out, Alana laid on her belly, breathing heavily. Luckily for her, Juliette found a bucket of water and quickly dumped the water onto Alana. The cooling sensation from the water felt good on Alana’s skin, soothing a little bit of the pain. She sat up on the ground and buried her face in her knees as the pain became more intense. Juliette approached after giving the fallen their last rites.

“Are you okay, Alana?” Juliette asked, looking at her daughter’s tender red shoulders. Alana looked up at her mother, still in relative discomfort.

“I hurt, Mother.” Alana replied between deep breaths. “I hurt. I need this shirt off. Now.”

Juliette heeded her daughter’s request, and fashioned a makeshift bandeau to make her daughter look decent before helping her up to her knees. Alana placed her hands on her knees before standing fully upright.

“You were very brave today, Alana.” Juliette informed Alana. “You handled yourself very well in a state of crisis. Like a true Master Assassin.”

Alana gently hugged her mother. Hearing those words from her mother really meant a lot to her.

“Thank you, mother.” 

“Now come. Let’s go to the carriage park and get back to Crawley. Your grandmother is depending on us.”

Alana smiled as the pair of them walked back the way they came and walked down the sidewalk along the cobbled street, making their way towards the carriage park in central London to get back to Crawley.

Arriving at the carriage park, Alana noticed that the park itself was rather quiet, with few people requiring a carriage at this time in the evening. Both women kept their eyes and ears peeled for a carriage that could get them to Crawley. They were rewarded immediately when they heard a man calling out for a carriage ride to Crawley. Juliette and Alana made their way over to the man,who clasped his hands together and smiled as they approached.

“Hello! My name is Abraham and I own this carriage! What can I do for you, ladies?”

Juliette cleared her throat.

“My name is Juliette Dorian, and this is my daughter Alana.”

Abraham looked towards Alana, and saw her burns. He winced at the sight of them. Alana returned a glare at him as if he was looking at her chest.

“What the fuck are you looking at, pervert?”

Juliette glared at her daughter.

“Alana Rose!”

Juliette then returned her focus to Abraham.

“Apologies, Madame. I wasn’t looking at her chest, but at her burns…”

“Which are on my shoulders and chest.” Alana chimed back sarcastically.

“Excuse her behaviour, Mister Abraham.” Juliette stated, placing her left hand in front of Alana. 

“We are just looking for a ride back into Crawley, and fast. How much do we owe?”

Abraham placed his hand on his chin and thought to himself for a few moments.

“You said it was urgent?”

“Absolutely.” Juliette replied.

“Hop in.” Abraham opened the door, allowing for the pair to enter. Before her mother could take a step forward. Alana made her way into the carriage, mumbling something unintelligible.. The only word Juliette heard was pain. Juliette approached Abraham.

“I’ll ask again. How much do I owe?”

“Absolutely nothing. This ride is free due to the urgency at hand.”

Juliette patted Abraham on the shoulder. “Thank you, Abe.”

Abraham nodded his head and let Juliette enter. Upon her entry into the carriage, Juliette looked over to the left to see Alana slouched over in the far corner, grimacing in pain as she was trying to get some rest. Her upper chest and shoulders were a staunch red colour. Juliette could only imagine the pain her daughter was in. Juliette sat down and reached into her pocket, pulling out the vial and needle within the pouch. She looked down at the pouch and then looked over to Alana, who was finally resting.

Alana had to be rewarded for her bravery, and she knew exactly who to talk to.

CRAWLEY, ENGLAND - 1861

“Thank you for the safe ride, Abraham.”

Juliette saluted the young brown haired driver as he placed a still sleeping Alana into her arms. She looked down to see her daughter’s chest rising up and down. 

“Anytime, Mrs. Dorian.” Abraham nodded his head politely as he closed the door behind her. “I hope both your mother and daughter will feel better soon.”

Juliette nodded her head as he got back into his carriage, snapping on the reins and heading back into town. She could only imagine what the other master assassins are going to say upon seeing Alana. Nevertheless, Juliette knocked on the door loudly with her left elbow. She was surprised to see that it was her mentor, Leonard Frye.

“Juliette, great to see you…..my word, what happened to Alana?”

“We had a run in with the Blighters while we were picking up Elise’s morphine, and Alana was assaulted by two of them with burning boards.”

Leonard examined Alana’s burns before Juliette continued.

“Through her pain, she managed to end the life of the Blighter who was on top of her, plunging her Blade into his jugular, successfully ending his life.”

“She showed incredible bravery in the face of intimidation.” Leonard replied hushly. “I think she has earned her rank.”

Juliette’s ears perked up. “I beg your pardon, Mentor?”

“When she is all rested, we will hold a ceremony to commemorate Alana’s bravery. Bring her down to her room, and if anyone says anything down there, I will deal with them personally.”

Juliette followed her Mentor down the wooden stairs, leading into the hall before the Assassin Great Hall. A few Master Assassins sitting around the map table cast worrying glances before returning their focus to the maps. She gently pried Alana’s door open, and out scampered Juliette’s mackerel tabby cat Luna, who darted under her legs and out into the hall. Juliette glared at her cat before entering Alana’s room. She gently peeled back the covers on her bed and carefully placed Alana in her bed. Alana rolled over onto her stomach. Pulling the cover over her, Juliette made her way out of the room to administer Elise her morphine. Deep down, she couldn’t hide her excitement about her daughter following in her footsteps.

TWO DAYS LATER

Alana awoke from her long sleep, surprised to see that she was in her bed. It was a good one at that, she was alert and full of energy but her chest was still hurting. She looked down to her chest to see that she was still wearing her mother’s makeshift bandeau. Above it she noticed that the burns were starting to heal. On her nightstand was her outfit that she was crafting, folded precisely with her boots at bedside. She jolted her head up at the sight of her door opening to see her mother Juliette in the doorway, arms crossed.

“Good afternoon, Alana. How are you feeling?”

Alana looked down and poked her chest and shoulders. The pain was there, but quickly faded away.

“I’m doing much better, mother. How long was I asleep for?”

“Two days.”

Alana’s eyes widened. Her burns had caused her to be bedridden for two days. Her eyes ceased and wandered back down to the outfit before her. It was her Master Assassin outfit she had been working on for the past year and a half, in between her studies.

“Why is my outfit here, mother?”

Juliette smiled. “Your time has come. Get dressed and meet us in the great hall.”

Juliette walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Alana looked down at her boots and slid them on each foot before tying each boot. She grabbed her overcoat, adorned with brown, red, and golden buttons, placing it on her bed. On the back of her door, Alana grabbed her white frilly necked blouse and slid it over her head slowly, not to bother her burns. Once it was on, Alana tucked it into her breeches before turning her attention to her outer robes She grabbed her robes from her bed and unclipped the golden buttons, allowing her to easily slide the robes on. Clasping the two golden buttons together, Alana let out a deep breath and opened the door. Her mouth slightly opened in awe as Master Assassins lined the way from her room to the Great Hall. Michelle Halen, Ethan Frye, Cecily Frye, Brian Erickson, and Anna Henderson. They were all there, including her childhood friends Marshall and Maria Williams were present.. Even the apprentices were standing near the end as Alana walked down the hallway, through the hidden entrance. Among them were Ethan and Cecily’s twin children Jacob and Evie, clad in their apprentice robes, and Caelan, Marshall and Maria’s little brother was standing next to them. Jacob was looking at Alana with a glimmer in his eye, until Evie nudged him with her elbow, a stern reminder to keep form. Arriving at the end, standing before an altar were Mentor Leonard Frye and her mother Juliette. Both Leonard and Juliette were clad in white hooded cloaks. To Juliette’s left was Alana’s grandmother, the great Elise de la Serre, who was confined to a wheelchair due to her age. A pained smile came across her face as Alana took her place before the altar. The rest of the Master Assassins and apprentices filled the Great Hall. Leonard cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Greetings everyone!” His voice echoed throughout the hall. “Today, the British Brotherhood of Assassins have gathered here today to celebrate the bravery of one of our most promising Assassins!”

Cheers came from the crowd as Juliette held her hand up to command silence from the crowd. Leonard continued.

“A few days ago, Juliette and Alana went into London to pick up a small dosage of morphine. While they were there they were beset upon by Blighters, the criminals who terrify the London Underground. During the fight, Alana was burned by flame, but showed incredible bravery by ending her assailant’s life while severely injured.”

Hearing the word Blighters drew some mumbles from the crowd of Assassins. A stern look came from Leonard before he continued.

“Juliette and I will now recite our tenants, as told by Bayek and Amunet.” Leonard cleared out his throat. Alana got chills when she heard the word tenants. In her mother’s hand was an Assassin gauntlet, fitted with a golden hidden blade. At the end of the gauntlet was an Assassin insignia, and the blade had a rose engraved into it, vines weaving down the blade. Juliette had the look of a proud mother on her face as she slid on and fastened the blade to Alana’s wrist. Alana flicked out the blade, and flicked it back in.

“Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Do you promise to prevent your blade from harming an innocent?”

Alana bowed her head. “I do.”

“Hide in plain sight.” Juliette stated, walking around her daughter, hands clasped between her back. “Do you promise to keep yourself hidden amongst the crowd to be a poet of the kill?”

“I do.” Alana nodded.

“Never compromise the Brotherhood.” Leonard added. “Do you promise to never bring harm to the British Brotherhood, either directly or indirectly?”

“I do”. Alana promised.

“Recite the maxim of our Creed to us, Alana Rose.”

Alana let out a deep breath.

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted.”

Leonard and Juliette smiled. Juliette herself was always smiling, a tear rolling down her eye.

“Break any one of these tenants, and you will be punished with banishment.” Leonard stated. “Alana Rose Dorian. I hereby bestow upon you the rank of Master Assassin of the British Brotherhood. I wish nothing but the best for you and I hope you will succeed in your mother’s footsteps.”

Alana bowed her head towards her Mentors before turning around to face the crowd, who were all cheering for her and wishing her well. An artist made her way into the hall as the crowd began to disperse. Alana was suddenly distracted by the sound of a cracked voice.

“Alana, come here a minute darling.”

Alana heeded her grandmother’s words, and walked over to her wheelchair. Kneeling before the retired Assassin, who spoke again.

“You truly exemplified what bravery means, Alana. You fully deserve your rank. I want you to have this.”

Elise placed something in Alana’s hand. Alana looked down to see a golden chain with the Assassin insignia on it.

“Thank you, grandmother….it is an exquisite gift!”

“That was a gift from your grandfather all those years ago. You were put into danger to save me. This is a gift from me to you to repay you for your bravery. If it were for you Alana-bana, I wouldn’t be here talking to you.”

Alana smiled and hugged Elise, who wrapped her frail arms around her granddaughter.

“Those words mean a lot to hear from you, grandmother.” Alana replied, looking back at the artist, who had just called out for her. “I’ve got to go, grandmother! It looks like I’m going to have my portrait painted! Talk to you later!”

Elise smiled as Alana made her way over to the artist. Alana shook the young brown haired artist’s hand.

“Hello! My name is Melany. I was commissioned by your mother to paint your Master Assassin portrait! Would you be able to stand with your left foot on the second step?”

Alana complied and held a pose for Melany. Melany smiled, but it was a smile of confusion. It wasn’t until Alana pulled out the golden chain she had received moments earlier.

“Perfect! Perfect!” Melany exclaimed. “Hold that pose and turn your head towards me!”

Alana turned towards Melany and lifted her chin ever so slightly as Melany began to paint. Deep down, Alana was waiting for the opportunity to get out into the field and assist the British Brotherhood with their most ambitious goal:

Taking back London.


End file.
